


i'm close (and not willing to let go)

by OwlBeDamned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Ballet Dancer!Yuuri, Businessman and Single Dad!Victor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Honestly though it's basically:, Humor, Love, M/M, Moody Pre-Teen!Yuri, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Philosophical Thoughts, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlBeDamned/pseuds/OwlBeDamned
Summary: Yuuri deadpans. "I've sucked some dicks, yes. And I liked it. So?"The woman looks positively horrified.(Or: the one where Yuuri stands up for single dad Viktor and his son Yuri, and begins a journey into the hearts of others and into himself that changes the course of his life forever)





	i'm close (and not willing to let go)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful, wonderful commercial I saw on Facebook! It was absolutely sweet and it got me motivated enough to write this under an accumulated total of 6 hours, which is probably the fastest I've ever written. You can watch the commercial here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IN59TcSZOk

Yuuri is an introvert - that is a fact of a nature, and not a negative one either. He has plenty of friends, friends who are true and who have supported him through his problems and rough patches, who have sailed with him through both pleasant tides and rocky waves. His family, although special in their own special way, has always been loving and kind and warm, with their arms wide open in support. 

Yes, Yuuri is not lacking in love.

But Yuuri thinks that there is a wonderful kind of feeling in _self_ -love. He finds quiet, starry nights with welcoming tea and soft jazz in the background soothing. He finds movie nights and sidetables filled with comfort foods to be much better company than some people at rambunctious college parties had been. He finds leisurely strolls in the parks, pleasant shopping sprees at the mall (he is still slightly compulsive when it comes to certain stores, but for the sake of his wallet, he has been trying), daring escapades to new restaurants and visits to bohemian bookstores enchanting. His own world is so fascinating, and now Yuuri knows that more than ever. His youth is to be enjoyed, to be appreciated, and of course he needs to take advantage of it to discover more of himself. 

Of course, Yuuri goes out frequently with friends and maintains a healthy social life. But he simply has never understood why people associated being by yourself as something negative. There is nothing negative in being with yourself. There is nothing negative in being single and not in a relationship. The idea of soulmates is one people and companies like Hallmark use to commercialize and gain profit. Love is a matter of time, and Yuuri figures out it's safer to love yourself anyway. After all, humans came into this world alone (well, unless you were a twin or a -plet, but that's different), so why couldn't they leave it alone and still feel happy and accomplished?

Being alone isn't necessarily a bad thing. 

It isn't a bad thing because you _don't_ feel lonely. Yuuri knows loneliness well. He fought it and greeted it in nightmares, and nightmares that became daydreams that became reality. He has faced a million insecurities, voices in his head screaming his worthlessness, humilliating memories digging into his flesh in the worst of times, chants of _ugly ugly fatty fatty_ hurled at him when he looked at himself in the mirror, anxiety attacks and times of insecurity, instability and homesickness. He has felt like giving up...but Yuuri has gotten back up, much stronger, much better, much happier, and much loving. Of course, he didn't do it alone, but he now recognizes he is the one that did it. He knows he is strong for waking up in the mornings and he is beautiful the way he is, and he is smart, and he is funny and likeable and a billion other things. 

("Yuuri, if you dare say 'but' again, just look at your scrumptious thighs. Beyoncé would cry if she saw those thighs. For real. _I_ cry when I see them," Phichit, his friend, would always joke, and then remind Yuuri of his other qualities. It just took time for Yuuri to see them himself.)

Loving yourself is never easy. The process is long and it is difficult, but it is also very worth it. 

So Yuuri enjoys his self-time. He has date nights with himself at restaurants. He buys himself nice things. He cooks and enjoys his own homemade meals. He watches movies on his own. In short, he does what he wants, when he wants, where he wants. It's a calm life, it's an exciting life, it's a fun life, it's a great life. He is fine by himself and with his already extensive list of love ones. He certainly doesn't need some sort of man to satisfy him. 

But fate seems to have different plans.

Or more like, the _Ciao Ciao Mart_ seems to have different plans.

Yuuri is shopping for ingredients for a dinner party he will be hosting for his friends soon. He needs soy milk, because he remembers hearing from somewhere that his friend Guang Hong is either lactose intolerant or just on a new crazy vegan diet. He is not a nosy person by nature (although a slight love for drama has sort of rubbed on him from Phichit), but he simply can't help but listen to the horrible conversation happening less than five feet away from him. 

A ridiculously handsome man (Yuuri feels dead and shook just looking at him. His heart beats like crazy) is looking stony-faced, mouth in a rigid line as his eyes glare back at a woman, who is talking very loudly and very sharply. He looks ready to punch her, but is using every inch of his self-control not to. She has a shrill voice, and carries herself with a type of self-superiority Yuuri has seen in way too many unfortunate instances. But what strikes Yuuri is the small blond boy (he could be a preteen, though) dressed in a full-on tiger print outfit, standing shyly behind the man, looking a little terrified.

" - I just think it's incorrect the way that you're raising that kid. You are ruining his life. He'd be better off in the system, honestly, if you are just going to be one of those nasty homosexuals and let him be all prissy and girly, letting his hair grow long. Boys aren't meant to be like that. What's next? Glittery tutus? You fags just keep multiplying - "

_Oh hell no._

Yuuri is burning with anger. He admires the man. He's barely listened to the conversation for barely twenty seconds and he feels pure, unfiltered ire. Ignorance and hatred are disgusting. How this man has kept his cool for so long is unknown to him. Yuuri knows what he is about to do is something that might give him trouble, but he just has to. So he angrily pushes his shopping cart in their direction, stops right in front of them, and glares at the woman with the fiercest look he has in his arsenal. That seems to stop her rant well enough.

"Well, with all due respect ma'am, I just don't see how it's any of your business," he says.

"And who the hell are you?" she growls back.

"I am just a regular citizen who recycles and gardens sustainably who had hoped to shop in peace today, but was instead met with the most ignorant and most disgusting spectacle I've seen this month," Yuuri says. The woman's mouth hangs a little open, and a few other patrons, who had been lingering uncomfortably near the scene, watch.

"How is it any of your business how this man is raising his child? You might ask why I'm interfering, and how it's my business, but it is my business because I feel horrible just by looking at this scene. It's my responsibility to make sure you don't lower the IQ of this whole supermarket. And even if you were a prize-winning author or some ultra-certified parenting advice expert, good for you! But you still have absolutely no right at all to judge this man and his son solely through physical appearances. You do not know him. You do not know his life or his parenting style or his hardships. You do not know the sacrifices this man has made. You do not know what happened to them before coming here. You are just a stranger, a stranger who apparently thought it was their business to judge others blindly and to force antiquated gender roles on what seems - at least to me - a perfectly good family. So, shame on you, ma'am. Have you no respect or values? Is a small ponytail on a young boy really such a detrimental problem of society? There are greater problems out there in the world, like famine and poverty, and you choose to comment on this of all things? Maybe you have too much time on your hands. Or too little brain space. Who knows?"

The place is silent. A crowd gathers near him, and they look at the confrontation in awe. "Holy shit," he hears someone say. Some have phones, although Yuuri feels a little nervous about that. Why are they filming this? Yuuri is just doing a regular good deed. Honestly, he is shaking as he speaks, but the look of pleasant surprise in the man's face is good enough to stabilize him. Yuuri simply did what he was right. He would want someone to stand up for him too.

The woman, now in this situation, struggles to keep her guard up, but futilely. "Don't be a hypocrite, pretending to be all self-righteous and goody goody. You are probably worse! All of you depraved lot are. And yes, who do you think you are, _thinking_ you can just lecture me? Y-You are probably one of those gays too!"

Yuuri deadpans. "I've sucked some dicks, yes. And I liked it. So?"

The woman looks positively horrified. 

"Have _you_ no sense of decency?" she snaps. "I can talk to this manager of this establishment and get you banned forever."

"By all means, go ahead. Although, you wouldn't want to do that, ma'am," Yuuri says. "Who knows what one tiny little post on Facebook could do? Or maybe, Instagram, where I have more than thirty thousand followers? Hm, I am not sure. Plus, maybe the manager is actually someone of good judgement and rationality, and not a homophobic bigot, so who knows? And even if I did get kicked out, I honestly don't care. There are plenty of fish in the sea, they say. Same thing applies to stores. We're in America, after all." 

The woman only splutters indignantly, muttering under her breath, and ducks her head down as she quickly pushes her cart away, pushing through other customers to no doubt get out as soon as possible. Everyone cheers at Yuuri, but people start dispersing as well. Eventually, it's just him, the man, and his son.

"Thank you," the man whispers back, looking a little awestruck. He looks a little tired, almost slightly defeated, but gratitude shines in his expression. His English is flawless, although a little accented. Yuuri thinks it might be European. Czech? Bulgarian? Russian? 

"There's no need," Yuuri replies with a soft smile. "Folks these days just think they can barge in whenever and wherever they want, huh? They think everything is their business, but instead of being helpful, they are self-entitled and rude."

The man smiles weakly back. He gives a light chuckle. "Y-Yes, I suppose so."

Suddenly, they are interrupted by a grunt. The boy is grumpily standing there, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his leopard hoodie. "Dad, let's _go_. Hurry up! Are the pirozhki for today or for next month?"

"Just a second, Yuratchka," the man replies, clearly a little annoyed, but Yuuri only laughs it off. He grabs the soy milk carton he needed to buy and gives the handsome stranger one last smile. It's sad that he's doomed to meet unfairly good-looking people, but never get to see them again. 

"No, no, I won't be a bother to you anymore," Yuuri says. He waves cheerfully. "Bye, have a nice day."

Then he pushes his cart away, but he swears he hears a soft, "I hope we see each other again."

 

* * *

  
Viktor is in love, and he is sure of it.

Ekaterina, Yuri's mother, had been a silly college crush of his. She'd been seductive, older, mature and bold. She'd enraptured a young, naive Viktor's heart, and had taught him adult things that had excited him. Their one night stand had been in a bathroom in Taco Bell, for goodness' sake! She'd died giving birth, and although Viktor had felt sadness...he'd seemed oddly empty about it. What they had had hadn't been love. It had been childish infatuation, nothing more, nothing less. Of course, she'd given him Yuri, who was his biggest love and treasure, but their relationship had never gone beyond that.

But what he feels for the beautiful Japanese man, with confident eyes and strong words, with his kind gestures and soft-looking, handsome features, from the endearing glasses to the oversized sweater, is something that cannot be described in words. 

Of course, Yuri finds it appropriate to stop this special moment with his soulmate because he wants some pudding.

His soulmate slips from his fingers and Viktor can't help but feel a little disappointed, but he dons a cheerful smile and as the doting father he is, follows his son to make him happy. Apparently, he is also looking very lovesick, because Yura does that little cute nose scrunch thing and scowls at him. 

"You look like an idiot," he says, sighing dramatically with an 'ugh', every inch the eleven year-old he is.

"A handsome idiot, no?"

"More like an aging one," Yura retorts. "Anyone could tell from looking at that bald spot of yours. Your hair is thinning."

" _Huh_? No, it can't be! Oh, my son, how you wound me," Viktor exclaims dramatically, laughing as Yura only grumbles moodily, pushing the cart to get another pudding to make up for having an 'insufferable Broadway drama king' for a father. But Viktor isn't a fool. He sees the words of that idiotic woman affected him by the glaze in his eyes. He does his best to distract him and act like normal.

Such is a parent's duty, a parent's love.

After he and Yura get out of the store, hands full of groceries, they head back to their car. Or really, it was _Georgi's_ car. Monica, Viktor's hot pink convertible, had had some AC problems, so they had taken her to be repaired. Georgi's car had been up for use, since he'd been sulking in his apartment after a breakup with long-time girlfriend Anya. He hadn't gone outside in days, leaving the father and son free to use his car. 

Who would have known he'd find an adorable Japanese man there with a familiar oversized sweater trying to open the car? Viktor finds it all very cute.

"Is that your car?" he says suddenly, flashing the man a coy smirk as he points to a same model car a few parking slots away. 

The man blushes and splutters, apologizing profusely. He heads over to his own car. Viktor and Yura put their groceries in the car, and the Russian tells his son to get in the car. Yura knows what is going to happen next, and he doesn't look impressed, but he is surprisingly obedient and gets in. Viktor keeps flashing looks behind him. He doesn't want the man to leave. And he finds that the man keeps looking at him too. 

Viktor has never been happier to have chosen to drive Georgi's horrendous gray Corolla instead of his beloved Monica. 

Viktor wants to feel brave. But most of all, he wants to feel happy. That is why, before the Japanese man gets in his car and drives away, giving him a nod in lieu of a greeting and looking as red as a tomato, he shouts, "I never really thanked you!"

The other man blinks back. "O-Oh? But you did? Back at the store."

"N-No! I-That wasn't enough," he says. "P-Please let me invite you to a coffee. I-I mean! Only if you want to. I'd never want to force anything on you, but...yeah." Viktor should win the Oscar for Most Awkward Confession.

But all the wonderful Japanese man does is...be wonderful. He smiles shyly. "I think I would like that very much."

 

* * *

  
**HOT JAPANESE MAN SCHOOLS CRAZY HOMOPHOBIC OLD LADY**

posted by: JoelRitzd503                                                                                                                                                                                                                 1,305,768 views 

Published on Jun 23, 2017

_Holy shit guys, just got back from shopping some eggs, didn't know I'd get a neat discount on them PLUS a savage schooling from some Japanese guy. He stood up for a single dad and his kid who were being ranted on by this crazy homophobic old lady who was spouting so much BS. I was lit 3 seconds away from punching the bitch when this guy just came up and straight up taught her a lesson. what a #goat. but watch for yourselves!!_

 

[Top Comments - click here for more]

 

**Erica Johnson**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     2 minutes ago

YASSS, he fucking slayed. go japanese guy!! (we need a name!! i feel bad for saying it, since it's not the point of the video but am i the only one who thinks he's really fucking hot??? i mean, i'd bang him like a drum set)

 

**UltramatorXD**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     3 minutes ago

As a single dad too, I'm really glad for this. I hope people would stand up for me too. Sometimes people don't truly know how hard it is to be a single dad with children. good for all of them!!

 

**bestbestdeals**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    5 minutes ago 

Do you want to work from home and still learn $1,000 a day? Well, today is your lucky day! Please click on the following link and you'll open a door of opportunities. This is not a hoax at all, and very [...]

 

**DannyDaniels68**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                5 minutes ago

loool rofl hahahaha, "i've sucked some dicks, yes. and I liked it. so?" holy shit, this guy is so fucking #savage

 

* * *

  
Things change after _Ciao Ciao Mart_.

Well, other than becoming a viral sensation, as Phichit enthusiastically had informed him over the phone last night, screeching excitedly and praising him repeatedly with 'you slay, boy!'s. Phichit has always been his greatest cheerleader.

As he haves coffee with the man, Yuuri learns his name is Viktor. He is Russian, but moved to the United States after receiving a job promotion in his company. He has a dog named Makkachin, which is the second thing he loves most after his son, whose name seems to be Yuri also. ("Don't worry, I'll call him Yura so the two of you don't get mistaken!" Viktor exclaims cheerfully). He works with economics, which Yuuri honestly thinks is a little boring, but he finds the man to be completely the opposite. Viktor is full of life and vigor - he speaks animatedly, with gestures, and the way he words things can make the mundane turn fantastical. He is funny, genuinely funny, and even manages to coax a few poorly-hidden laughs from Yuuri. 

They agree to have a second meet-up. 

They go to a quaint restaurant in the outskirts of town, surrounded by lush vegetation. There is also a small pond nearby where they go feed the ducks. Yuuri learns that Viktor's eyes are the shade of a stunning, breath-taking ocean blue, and that faint crow's feet form near them when he laughs. 

Before he knows it, the second meet-up becomes the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth - until he loses count. And before he knows it, they aren't really meet-ups, but actual _dates_. There is a certain kind of exhilaration in dating. He hasn't done this in a while, but never before had his days seemed so bright and so vivid. Has he been missing this for all these years, convincing himself that being by yourself was the way to be and closing off any potential romances? Every date, he learns something new about Viktor, and in a strange way, something new about himself.

The things Yuuri used to do alone he now does with Viktor. When he makes reservations, they're for two, not for one. When he goes to watch movies, he has to make sure to put the popcorn in the middle so that Viktor can reach too. (He also needs to bring extra tissues, because Viktor is a shameless crier during corny romantic scenes). When he goes shopping, he takes as long as he wants, but now has someone who will try things with him and help him choose. When he wants to stay at home and rest, he can be as peaceful as he wants, and still feel the warm beat of Viktor's heart under his head as he lays on his chest and reads a good book. When they go to the park, they go together, and maybe even walk Makkachin too.

No, Yuuri's happiness hasn't diminished with Viktor's presence. It has multiplied by two.

But there is something that Yuuri has not yet considered - Yuri.

Viktor's son is certainly a character. Even though he hasn't hitten his growth spurt yet, Yuuri knows Yuri is a titan. He acts like one, he thinks like one, and he feels like one. There is a maturity and steely determination in those ocean blue eyes, ones that age him and make him seem far wiser and far stronger than anyone his age. He is 132 cm. worth of pre-teenage angst and pent-up emotions, but in the inside, Yuuri thinks there is something sweet and genuine in the core. (How would he know though? He still hasn't gotten the boy's trust yet)

Yuuri tries to get on Yuri's good side. Although Yuuri is still a little dubious, his heart tells him that pursuing something with Viktor is worth pursuing. But Yuuri cannot simply disregard the person who has such a great part in Viktor's life. He knows there is a large portion of Viktor's heart reserved exclusively for his son, and Yuuri doesn't dispute him. He doesn't want to change anything. He just wants to...blend in, perhaps. He wants to fit into the puzzle that are the Nikiforovs, and be part of their wonderful picture.

That is, if Yuri will have him.

So far, there has been little progress. Yuuri tries to start conversations with Yuri, but is met with curt, cold responses. Yuuri tries to get to know Yuri and his interests, but is met with poorly-made excuses and rolling of eyes. Yuuri tries to buy Yuri some things to get him to open a little, but is met with the things he bought thrown back to his face. When Yuuri and Viktor are affectionate, all the boy does is openly gag and look disgusted. Honestly, Yuuri is a little lost on what to do, but he is not giving up from a challenge.

One day, Viktor invites him to stay for dinner. Yuuri is apprehensive, but takes it as a chance to slowly integrate himself into the family scene. He is an abysmal cook, but Yuuri appreciates Viktor's effort. Most likely they'll end up calling Taco Bell or something similar. Hopefully the fire department isn't included in those necessary phone calls.

Viktor called himself a 'simple little economist, working for a humble wage' - but of course, Yuuri should have expected for him to be dramatically playing down his role. As a successful stock investor, millionaire and a CEO of a Fortune 500 company, Viktor is not only famous and Forbes cover worthy, he is a _legend_ in the world of economy and entrepreneurship. His apartment matches his success, sleek and modern, equipped with the latest technology and design. It looks straight out of a catalogue, with its perfectly aligned furniture and tasteful minimalistic style. 

While Viktor cooks, or attempts to, Yuuri and Yuri wait in the living room. Yuuri can see Viktor through some gaps and could easily make his way out of the uncomfortable situation to help him out with whatever he's doing, but he knows this is a valuable opportunity. Yuri looks bored out of his mind, absently playing with his phone and listening to music. He is decked in full leopard print, except for his shoes, which are standard black. 

"Cool hoodie," Yuuri comments.

The boy stops for a second, looks up at him, and ignores him. However, Yuuri repeats it, and with an annoyed grunt, Yuri tears off his earphones and stares at him. 

" _What_?" he snaps.

"I said, cool hoodie," the Japanese man replies.

Yuri blinks for a second, as if taken aback briefly, but returns back to his cold, default expression. He snorts. "I know that." He pauses and looks at him, really meets his eyes. "As a matter of fact, my whole outfit is awesome." His eyes burn with a challenge, as if he were challenging Yuuri to defy him. In response, he just shrugs.

"Well, no, it isn't," Yuuri says. He feels Yurio's fury blaze immediately, fists clenching and eyes burning with a fire only emotionally-confused pre-teens could have. Ah, youth. However, Yuuri noncholantly brushes that off, and continues before Yurio can interrupt him. "Because you're missing something." 

The blond is about to begin a viciously sharp rant before he abruptly stops in confusion. "- _Huh_?"

Yuuri points to Yurio's shoes. "Listen, your whole outfit thing is going on great, but it kind of dampens when it gets to the bottom, don't you think? Those shoes obviously don't match the rest of your look."

Yurio looks surprised, but doesn't admit anything. Something in his eyes has changed. It looks like he is...pleased? Honestly, Yuuri isn't sure. Sometimes he can't even tell genuinity and sarcasm apart. "Hmph."

"I have a pair of sneakers I could lend you. I think you'd like them. They were given to me, but they were way too small," Yuuri says. He whips out his phone, opens his LINE and shows the boy a picture of leopard print sneakers. "I could pass by tomorrow and give them to you."

Yuri rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. Nevertheless, a happy sort of light shines in his eyes. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri sees Viktor smile to himself.   
Perhaps, Yuuri thinks, all Yuri wants is to be listened to. With Viktor being so busy all the time, it must leave him almost no time to spend with his son even if he really wants to. 

"Whatever," the boy mutters. 

 

* * *

  
Some old habits die hard, and Yuuri had 'forgotten' to tell Viktor and Yuri that he had been part of the Bolshoi Ballet and the American Ballet Company in his youth, and is now a choreographer at the New York City Ballet. 

Of course, he doesn't even tell them. Viktor finds out when he takes the sub and happens to find a poster advertising some performance that will take place in two weeks, with Yuuri's name bright and clear in the paper. He confronts him one day when he stops by for dinner, to which Yuuri laughs nervously and combs the back of his hair absently. 

"I didn't think it was important," Yuuri shrugs. 

"How?! That's amazing, Yuuri! _You_ 're amazing," Viktor exclaims enthusiastically. He prods Yuri a few times and turns back to continue. Yuri watches as Yuuri's cheeks turn rose red with blush. "Isn't that awesome? As a matter of fact, Yuri has always wanted to learn ballet!"

Yuri resists the urge to stab his father's eye out with his fork, but Yuuri only turns and beams at him. 

"That's great!" Yuuri exclaims, smiling wide. "I am not sure if I would be a good teacher, but I could certainly give you a few tips. Also, I could pull some strings and give you two some extra tickets to the performance. I mean, they offered them to me, but I wasn't sure if that was your kind of scene-"

"It's certainly our kind of scene! _Right_ , Yurio?" Viktor says, also grinning at his son.

Yuri scowls in return. "I told you not to call me that, damn it, old man!" 

Although Viktor had always been supportive with Yuri's interests, he'd always known that Viktor had never held true interest. He'd gone to his events just for Yuri's sake, not very interested in that whole spectrum of activities. Yuri snorts. Although the old geezer is annoying and lovesick as always, he honestly looks forward to the concept of going to an actual ballet performance. And by the incredible New York City Ballet!

"Great! I'll get you guys some tickets, then," Yuuri says. "I think you'll like it, Yuri. We've been working really hard, and the leads have very solid technical ability." 

"Whatever," Yuri says, when he really means _thanks_. "I'll crush them to the dust anyway when I go pro and they'll be forgotten by everybody."

Yuuri laughs, now fluent in Yuri's language. "I'm sure you will." _You're welcome._

"Aww, but I still think you should have told us," Viktor says, sighing. "To think I had to find out through some oily poster in the subway-"

"I didn't know you were a millionaire until I saw that Forbes cover, you know."

"Touché," admits Viktor. He hums thoughtfully before continuing. "Oh! Was it the one where I'm soaked and it looks like I survived a tsunami? I looked pretty good in that one. Although the photographer gave me really weird directions...but that can be overlooked I guess." 

Yuri snorts next to him, violently stabbing a carrot. "You look like you're in a 90s porno."  
The two adults gasp, which just says a lot on how synchronizedly parent-like they truly had become. Yuri can't help be annoyed, but also slightly strange, as if a certain kind of warmth spread in him. As Yuuri scolds him playfully and Viktor fake-gasps and laments the 'lost innocence of his firstborn' as the drama king he is, he scowls and makes his comeback, but inwardly...half-smiles.

As the performance nears, Yuuri becomes more and more preoccupied. Consequently, Viktor mopes more and the house feels more lonely. It's back to the two of them like they were before, but there is an emptiness that haunts them. Maybe it's because they've been so used to seeing Yuuri around that his sudden absence is disturbing to the general balance of things. Before, they didn't even eat at the dining table. They ate their separate ways, with Viktor in his office and Yuri in his room; although, there were the occasional rare moments in which they would eat together in the living room watching television. But Viktor sometimes didn't even eat all, working himself to dawn. Yuuri had become a sort of stabilizing force, a glue. 

One night, the two of them are eating when slowly Viktor looks up from his salad, interrupting Yuri's thoughts. For some days now, he'd been thinking of getting a cat and was crafting an argument to give. 

"Hey, Yura," Viktor hums, slowly trying to ease in his subject, "I've been thinking..."

Yuri snorts. "Huh, well that's new."

Viktor mock gasps, but he is still serious. Yuri, seeing this unlikely behavior, lets him continue. "My child, as always, betraying me with such harsh critics, harsh wording! Anyways, with all this time we've had to ourselves, just like the old times...I've been thinking. Thinking about Yuuri."

"Huh."

"Yes," Viktor continues. He breathes in a little before he continues. "I know you're young, Yuri. And I know that you may not like it or you may feel uncomfortable by what I want, so I want to respect your opinion and make sure to listen to you before I do anything."

"Just get to the point, old man!"

"The point is that I want to marry Yuuri."

Silence.

"I want to marry Yuuri because these past days have made me realize how truly lonely, how truly desperate I was. I love you, Yuri, and I will never love anybody more, but the love I feel for Yuuri is unlike any other I have seen. He is my anchor. He is my soulmate. I feel it. I know it may sound sappy, since you're so young, but it's true. I don't want to be separated from him any day. I don't want to lose him or to make him feel as if I'm not going to truly love him. I love him, and I want it to be official, a declaration of my commitment. I can't live without him, just like I can't live without you, and I want us to be a family." Viktor's eyes soften. "Of course, if you're not ready for that drastic change, I get it, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuri snaps, interrupting his father, who suddenly falls quiet and looks at him with amazed eyes. "You two are basically already married. What difference will a frilly ceremony and some written vows make? You two have already made your vows, heart to heart, soul to soul. You honestly don't even need it, but if you really are so insecure you need that 'encouragement', just know that I'll always have your back whatever you do, old man. You two will make a fucking beautiful family."

Yuri had tried to make it sound harsh and normal as usual, but judging by the shocked expression from Viktor and his own blushing, he knows he's done a terrible job at hiding it. Everyone thinks he's a brat, but Yuri is brighter than everyone thinks he is, and much more emotion-aware too. And Viktor is a fool if he thinks that Yuri wouldn't support him. He might not say it out loud all the time, but...Yuri does appreciate what Viktor does for him. Perhaps one day he'll have the courage to say 'love' out loud.

Suddenly, Viktor stands up from his chair and before he can avoid it, he lunges forward and hugs Yura like there's no tomorrow, and happy tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He is touched beyond belief. Even though the boy pretends he is struggling and hates the situation, Viktor knows how much his son has missed those moments. He doesn't fight back and lets the hug take place.

"The family we make, Yura, includes you too, remember that," Viktor whispers into his ear. 

And it's almost tears that too threaten to come from Yuri's own eyes.

 

* * *

  
"A good marriage doesn't mean you're being tied down, Yuuri," Yuuko says soothingly. "It means you're going to be raised up, and someone will be there to catch you in case you fall. When you marry, you aren't supposed to be closing yourself away from everybody, you're supposed to be opening up to the world even more."

It's become a habit, but in times of worry, Yuuri always tends to go back to his roots. It's not like he doesn't trust Phichit or Guang Hong or Leo or any of them, but when true anxiety and fear begins to blossom in his heart, he always yearns for the comfort of home, of Japan and the people he associates with him. People who have been with him since the very beginning. People like Yuuko and Takeshi, now married, who had been there to support him through everything. 

He sighs, running a hand through his face. "I...I want to hope-"

"Then do it!"

"-But I am scared, I guess," Yuuri says. "I think maybe I've been closing myself off to help myself? I don't know, like a protection mechanism designed by myself for myself. I love Viktor. I really do. But I don't want to be disappointed. Because if Viktor were to break my heart...I don't think I'd be the same again."

Yuuko's face softens. "Yuuri, you are overthinking this too much. You love him, he loves you, his son loves you, so do you - and I don't see any problem at all. It's understandable to play safe, but when has ever been truly happy playing safe? People live their entire lives in monotony, in stability, but they reach the end realizing they never truly lived. They regret the risks they didn't take, the salty sea they could've breathed in instead of being stuck doing extra shifts in an office for extra numbers in a paycheck. There's a chance Viktor might break your heart, but honestly, it seems more like you'd be the one to do it."

He is startled. "H-Huh, me?"

"You," Yuuko says, lips cracking into a smirk. "You're a heartbreaker, Yuuri. I don't know if you know it - I'm guessing you don't - but you are likeable. Viktor is completely enamoured with you, and so are you, and the chances of him leaving you are even less than of someone getting out of a black hole."

"Um, but it's impossible to get out of a black hole."

"Exactly. See my point?"

Yuuri laughs lightly. Give it to Yuuko to lighten up the mood in their own special way, just like she has for the past two hours, just like she has for more than thirty years. 

"Anyways," Yuuko continues, "just marry that man already! Put a ring on it! Takeshi and I are making bets for when you silly lovesick fools will finally realize you're more than just over the moon with each other. Make it official official!"

"I want to," Yuuri confesses, "but I don't want to make Viktor uncomfortable, or anything. He is probably really busy with everything, and doesn't want to be bothered by something so trivial-"

"You are not trivial!" Yuuko almost straight-up shouts into his ear.

"Okay, okay! Haha, I think I got it. But...how do I know if he is the right one?" Yuuri asks. 

Yuuko changes the screen so that Yuuri can see the background. It's Takeshi playing with the triplets, gliding on the ice. The three girls are laughing loudly as they are chased by their equally-loud father. Takeshi has always been a little gruff, reserved, but whenever he is with his friends and especially his family, there is a dramatic change. He kisses and hugs and shows his love for Yuuko openly, even though he is clearly embarrassed. He makes her feel like a queen. And to the triplets...gosh, Yuuri knows he'll do anything for them, even looking like a bumbling fool on the ice. Takeshi might be a decent skater, but he'd had no future in it. He lacked the grace and the proper balance to have been successful. He laughs boisterously and speaks honestly and is loyal almost to a fault. 

The screen goes back to face Yuuko, whose eyes glow softly with endearment. 

"You look at the man," she whispers to Yuuri, "and you just know."

 

* * *

  
It's raining cats and dogs outside. Yuuri fumbles in his car, taking out the keys and wondering what he is going to do. He is taking the keys and is parked outside Viktor's expensive penthouse apartment, which has become more of a home to him than his actual apartment. Viktor has offered him to move in more than ten times, but Yuuri has declined more than ten times, feeling uncertain about it. 

He opens a compartment, hoping to find some sort of miracle newspaper to cover himself up or protect from the merciless rain. Instead, he finds something better. It's a raincoat and a large umbrella, bound together by a nice blue ribbon and a sticky note with messy handwriting.

**For heavy rains! Much love, V** it says, followed by an extensive string of hearts and crooked emojis done by hand.

Yuuri chuckles to himself, thinking lovingly of Viktor, and puts everything on it before heading out of the car into the building and into Viktor's floor.

He walks into the apartment, not expecting much. After all, Viktor is busy working and Yuri is out with a new friend he made. His name is Otabek Altin, and he goes to a nearby prestigious ballet academy Yuuri does some teaching at. They'd clicked almost naturally, although Yuuri knows there seems to be something more than just platonic feelings and 'chemistry.' He chuckles to himself, taking off his things slowly - 

when suddenly the lights go out. 

He freezes, confused. A hundred bad ideas pop into his brains: haunted ghosts, evil spirits needing exorcism, a burglar, stupid college kids playing a prank on him, electricity problems, and so on. However, his heart begins to speed for the exact opposite reasons as he watches a certain silver-haired man, donning a ridiculously small birthday hat and holding a large cake with candles. 

Oh, his birthday. Right. 

"Happy birthday to you," Viktor sings as he comes to stand in front of him, slightly off-tune but very lovingly, with a lovesick smile and lovesick pair of eyes to match. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Yuuri. Happy birthday to you!"

Yuuri is speechless.

"Blow your candles, my birthday boy," Viktor says softly. 

Yuuri looks closely at the cake, and if he had been speechless before, he is completely petrified now.

There, on the top layer of the expensive cake (Yuuri recognizes the familiar style from one of New York's most exclusive bakeries), written in fancy frosting are the words **MARRY ME, YUURI?** A ring box is on top of it all, wide open to reveal the most beautiful of rings. Viktor kneels down, making the moment even more real to him, and Yuuri still doesn't say anything. He feels more alive than ever, his emotions and his heart threatening to escape.

"Will you make me the luckiest man and marry me, Yuuri Katsuki?" Viktor asks. 

He chooses that moment to break down and release the overwhelming dam. Yuuri starts crying out of happiness, sobbing shamelessly, and although he never says it out loud, they both know what the answer is.

 

* * *

  
Their wedding is the most cliché thing in the world, but Yuuri honestly does not give a damn. 

It's Christmas Day, Viktor's birthday, and they made it winter-themed. In fact, they made it ice skating-themed. Mainly because Yuri had become interested in it, partly because it had seemed like an unique and interesting idea. Everything is beautiful, almost ice kingdom-like, and it's surreal, fantasy-like. 

(The two of them had once speculated, while wedding planning, about their fates. Viktor had insisted Yuuri could have easily become a famous figure skater.

"Could I?" Yuuri laughs. He snorts, shaking his head, just as he watches as the incredible Japanese figure skater Yuzuru Hanyu perform a flawless Ina Bauer behind him in the screen. "Ha, as if! I'd probably break a few bones doing crazy stuff like that, maybe my pelvis."

"That's not likely! You excell at ballet, after all."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "What about you? I bet you'd probably have become a figure skating legend. Who knows? You could have been an Olympian or a consecutive five-time Grand Prix winner.")

Yuuri's relatives fly from Japan to the U.S., while their other friends travel from their parts of the world to attend. The ceremony is elegant and grand, yet simple and warm. They've invited a lot of people, but everyone who is most important is there, which really matters. Their vows are heartfelt, the love overflows, and Phichit makes an album of more than 10,000 photos of their wedding.

Yurio is the 'unwilling' ringbearer, trying to look bored and sour about it, 'disgusted' by all the gooey romance stuff, but Yuuri swears he saw him wiping some happy tears from the corner of his eye. The triplets are the mischievous, but perfect flower girls. Chris is Viktor's best man. Yuuko is Yuuri's best maid. Phichit is one of Yuuri's groomsmen, upset that he isn't chosen as best man, but conforming because Yuuri promises him he'll be his first child's godfather. Minami is invited, livestreams the whole event, sobs his eyes out and cries even harder when Yuuri throws the bouquet and it lands in his hands. All of their other friends also come, and they are sweet and kind and happy and wonderful and Yuuri is moved to tears by how far he has come. 

And he's coming this far not only because he'd learned to love himself, but he'd learned to give certain things and certain people a chance. He'd learned loving others didn't mean diminishing one's own love for themself, but multiplying it so that everyone could have it.

Yuuri is on the top of the world. He is closer to Viktor, closer to his family and friends, to success, to happiness, than he has ever been before. This time, he isn't closing himself off. This time, he isn't willing to let go. He deserves to be happy and he will be happy. There isn't anything else he could possibly every ask for. 

"This is the best birthday gift I've ever received," Viktor confesses to him softly as they slow dance to a slow, warm jazz song. Other couples dance around them, but it's clear that the two of them are the center of attention. Nevertheless, there is a certain intimacy that they have, a type of secrecy. They hold each other close like it's the end of the world and like it's the start of a new one. It almost feels as if they were just the two of them, the two of them in their own little universe. Viktor's whispers warm to his ear. He smiles wide, jubilant. His eyes are still damp with happy tears, and they shine with the purest love. Yuuri feels bubbly like champagne, bursting with indescribably raw joy, and thinks he is the luckiest man on Earth. 

Later, Viktor will tell him how his busy parents had always left him alone for his birthdays. He will tell him how meaningless he thought he was, how lonely he would always feel whenever the date came. He didn't see meaning in celebrating an occasion where he'd either be blowing candles surrounded by uncaring servants, or where he'd quietly cry himself to sleep in the middle of the night, making the same birthday wish: to not be alone. 

Now, surrounded by friends, a wonderful son and a wonderful husband, a wonderful _family_ of people he's known and loved throughout the years, Viktor tells him that he can't possibly wish for more - just like Yuuri. 

Life is a ride, and it's the choices that we make that influence the roads that we drive, the people we take with us in our journeys and the sights that we see. It's funny how a single decision has led to an ascent into something greater, how _Ciao Ciao Mart_ becomes his wedding, how he had vowed to stay alone and happy but didn't. Although it is good to be constant, change is also necessary. Change can possibly be the best thing a person does.

"I love you," Viktor whispers, perhaps for the one thousandth time that night. Yuuri has lost count, and Viktor probably has too. 

"I love you," Yuuri replies, looking back at those ocean blue eyes, and he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have to finish some other fics! But I was in a bit of a slump and I got SWAMPED with work. The other works (you shouldn't trust me at this point, but) I think could be updated in the next two weeks or so. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this semi-quick piece of mine! :) Readers are loved, but comments, kudos and bookmarks are met with extra love as well! 
> 
> P.S. This is honestly indulgent Victuuri cuteness and fluff.


End file.
